


Chikaku Shinkusuna

by Aki-Original (akinikko)



Series: Original Character Profiles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-Original





	Chikaku Shinkusuna

Personal Information  
Name: Chikaku Shinkusuna  
Name Meaning: Near Crimson Sand. (Meaning wherever she goes, there will always be blood and sand.)  
Age: 17/18  
Sex: Female  
Birthday: 01/22  
Bloodtype: A  
Height: 162.7cm (5’4)  
Weight: 45.4kg (100lbs)  
Kekkei Genkai: Chikori | 血氷 | Blood Ice  
Clan: Shinkusuna | 真紅砂 | Crimsonsand

* * *

Ninja Information  
Registration ID: 022896  
Hidden Village: Sunagakure  
Rank: Anbu  
Current: Missin-nin and Medical-nin  
Team(s): Akatsuki – Starts of with Sasori and Deidara. Then goes with Zetsu. After Zetsu she gets stuck with Tobi.  
(Only goes with Zetsu in the fics I make with Sasori dying, and with Tobi in the fics where Deidara dies.)

* * *

Advancement Data  
Academy Grade Age: 6  
Chuunin Exam Age: -  
Anbu Age: 10 [Leaves at 14]  
Kekkai Genkai Activated: 1 – 6 : 2 – 10 : 3 – 14  
Known Elements: Fuuton ( ), Suito ( ), Jinton ( ) and Hyouton ( )  
Weapons: Ice Scythe, Scorpian Shuriken, Kunai’s, Shuriken’s, Mirror, Radio, File, Wire, Needles, Needle Launcher, Exploding Notes, Windmill Shuriken and Ice Needles.  
Summonings: Artic Wolf called Kimiko  
Chakra: Blue and Green

* * *

Jutsu  
Ninjutsu: Kugutsu no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Suna Shuriken, Kai, Uramiame and Kirigakure no Jutsu.  
Genjutsu: Kokohi no Jutsu, Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu, Magen • Jubaku Satsu, Magen • Narakumi no Jutsu, Nehan Shouja no Jutsu, Magen • Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu and Kokuangyou no Jutsu.  
Taijutsu: Hayai Supido Senpu, Juroku Ren Konbo, Suna Kage Buyou and Bunshin Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi.  
Medical Jutsu: Healing Technique, Shousen Jutsu, Wide Healing and Saibou no Kasseijutsu.

Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu: Chikori to Kaze no Jutsu: Reijingu Shinku Yuki no Arashi | Chikori: Kori Tanken  
Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu: Chikori: Yuki Arashi Danpen | Puraimaru Tsubaki Gyakusatsu: Chikori Keimusho | Chikori: Kori Keimusho, Taki Kozui.  
Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu: -  
Kekkei Genkai Summoning Jutsu: Chikori Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hokkyoku Ookami Kimiko.  
Kimiko’s Jutsu: Dynamic Marking, Kori Kiba.

Kanji – Jutsu  
Ninjutsu:  
Genjutsu:  
Taijutsu:  
Medical Jutsu:  
  
Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu: 血氷と風の術 ： レイジング真紅雪の嵐。 | 血氷： 氷短剣。  
Kekkei Genkai Genjutsu: 血氷： 雪嵐断片。 | プライマル 椿 虐殺： 血 氷 刑務所。 | 血氷： 氷 刑務所, 滝 湖水。  
Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu:  
Kekkei Genkai Summoning Jutsu: 血氷 口寄せ の 術： 北極 狼。  
Kimiko’s Jutsu: ダイナミックマーキング。 | 氷 牙。

* * *

Mission’s Completed  
D-Rank: 60  
C-Rank: 32  
B-Rank: 11  
A-Rank: 5  
S-Rank: 1

* * *

Others  
Family: Luna Shinkusuna [Younger Sister] and Sasori [Adoptive Brother/Career]  
Crush(es): Deidara  
Likes (as Friends): Itachi, Konan, Sasori, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Tobi.  
Hates: Hidan, Kakazu, Kiba, Gai, Lee, Kabuto, Jiraya and Orochimaru.  
Weakness(es): Luna, Sasori and Deidara.  
Likes: Ramen, Deidara, Art, Ice, Breeze and Puppets.

Nindo: “To survive, you have to live. To live you must feel. Feeling means you have to have emotions.” [Long Version]  
“Emotion is the true meaning of Survival!” [Short Version]

Goal(s): She has four; [Last one is a possibility]  
\- Getting back at Sunagakure for shunning her.  
\- To defeat Orochimaru with Sasuke.  
\- Repay her debts to all the people who have died for her.  
\- Payback on Sasuke for Deidara’s death. [Possibility]

* * *

Catchphrases  
Mourning? Reviving the dead? Ha! Yeah right. It is not true at all! No way. Never. There is no way to revive them.  
You're standing in the reality! Give Up. . . They are not going to come back to us. . . Ever!

喪？死者リバイビング？ハ！右 うん。それは全く真実ではありません！方法はありません。決して。それらを復活する方法がはありません。  
あなたは、現実の中で立っている！諦めろ。。。彼らは行くされていません、私たちに戻って来て。。。今までに！

Mo? Shisha ribaibingu? Ha! Migi un. Sore wa mattaku shinjitsude wa arimasen! Hōhō wa arimasen. Kesshite. Sorera o fukkatsu suru hōhō ga wa arimasen.  
Anata wa, genjitsu no naka de tatte iru! Akiramero... Karera wa iku sa rete imasen, watashitachi ni modotte kite... Ima made ni!

* * *

Quotes  
[To Sasori] Sasonii-san… You’re old, grouchy, and more stubborn that what I will ever be!  
[Being left behind by Deidara, after arguing] I want to be the Light, which gets to spread throughout your Darkness. Not just some random toy ragdoll, that is slung to the side lines when rendered useless!  
[Captured by Kabuto] You won’t get away with this! They’re going to find you, and when they do, you will pay for taking me!  
-For Fanfics involving the death of certain characters-  
[After Sasori’s Death] You said you wouldn’t die… That even when we meet again you would never leave me alone… I trusted you, believed in those words… I became better, like you said. I remembered everything you taught me… I found you, and… Then you die... S… Sasori… What now? What do I do now? Everyone is dying… Even you.  
[After Deidara’s Death] In my eyes… You’re a thousand miles away, and I will never reach your standards, or where you are. Though now I think about it, I am already were you are… Since I’ve done so much to stay near you, and from all the times you have helped me, when I needed you the most. And now… It’s not that far, till I finally reach you again.  
[To Sasuke, about Deidara’s Death] You bastard! I trusted you! Then you kill him, and now… Now look…! I-I’m alone… Completely alone… Once again!  
[To Sakura, after Sasori’s Death] You stupid little brat! I wonder how you would feel after losing your family! You stole my last relative… Even if it wasn’t by blood! But, now he is dead… I’m going to kill you!

* * *

Personality  
Chikaku is a very stubborn kunoichi from the hidden sand. Before a drastic slip up, she was very fond and overprotective of her little sister Luna. Luna and Temari had both said that Chikaku was a stubborn and tsundere type of girl. She doesn’t admit to some of her feelings, and goes over solutions in her head just to convince herself whether the certain feeling, is true or just something that her brain is making up.  
She has a natural talent for getting lost, and zoning out. Also a natural talent of making people look stupid (shown with Tobi) and getting people worked up to the extent of possible causing her death that never happens (shown with Kisame.) she will be obedient to people she respects (Itachi and Sasori) and can easily teas and find the weakness of some others (Kakazu and Deidara.)

When it comes to battle, she is sometimes to prideful, to let people help her and this usually causes problems for the rest of the team or whoever she is with. When around familiar people, or people she likes as friends, Chika is calm and somewhat relaxed as well as open and will join in on conversations with no worries, yet when with strangers or new people she becomes shy and would probably end up staying close to someone she knows.

* * *

Appearance  
Chikaku has long wavy red hair, with a side fringe, which partially covers her right eye. Her eyes are a shade of purple, which changes to gold with a red ring around the pupil when her kekkei genkai is activated. She has a curvaceous body and pale skinned. Her outfits are multiple, she still has outfits from when she lived in the hidden sand, and now has the Akatsuki outfit as well as her Anbu outfit. (They come in handy for missions that involve spying, when Deidara and Sasori are off doing something else.)

* * *

History

* * *

Kekkei Genkai  
Chikaku’s kekkei genkai is based around, ice mixed with her blood, creating blood ice. Each jutsu for the kekkei genkai starts with “The Art of ___ and BloodIce: __” she can mix her known elements (Wind, Water, Swift released and Ice release) and mix them with her kekkei genkai making her attacks stronger.

The kekkei genkai in her clan (Shinkusuna Clan) skips a generation, which means Chiakaku received the bloodline trait instead of her younger sister Luna. Her great grandmother passed dominant genetics to her grandmother, which then skipped her mother, giving Chikaku the dominant genetics, though the it was rare in their clan, Chikaku and Luna both received the trait, which meant they both could use the kekkei genkai. This doesn’t happen often in their clan and the last pair of siblings to ever have this happen was their great, great, great, great grandfather and his brother.

The Chikori Kekkei Genkai has three types of Genjutsu’s, a few Taijutsu’s and many Ninjutsu’s that come with the bloodline, but have also be created by the user with the active genetics. There are three summoning jutsu’s including Chikaku and Luna’s artic wolf summonings. Kimiko and Mizukaro.  
The other three summonings are a two dragons (great, great, great, great grandfather and his brother’s) and a shark (Grandmothers), the Dragon was taught to her by her grandmother, since anyone who has the trait, can learn previous summonings, though since Chikaku didn’t want to have either of the Dragon and Shark, Luna learnt them instead, and Chikaku created Kimiko, then taught Luna, who soon made Mizukaro.

After producing Kimiko, Chikaku does plan on created one more, or debating to make more than one. Though this time, she is going to be having the help of the Akatsuki.

* * *

Hand Signs for the Jutsu’s:

Chikori to Kaze no Jutsu: Reijingu Shinku Yuki no Arashi – Tori, Uma, Tatsu, I and Saru.  
Chikori: Yuki Arashi Danpen – Inu, U, Tatsu, Ne and Hitsuji.  
Chikori: Kori Tanken Genso – Tatsu, Saru, U and Tori.  
Puraimaru Tsubaki Gyakusatsu: Chikori Keimusho – Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Inu and I.  
Chikori: Kori Keimusho, Taki Kozui. – (Part One) Chikori: Kori Keimusho – Ushi, Tora, I, Inu, Ne and Uma. | (Part Two) Taki Kozui – Saru, Ne, Ushi, Tora and I.


End file.
